worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Assault Frigate
BACKGROUND The assault frigate Mark I was a modification of the Dreadnaught-class cruiser that was used in the Rebel fleet. As the Rebel Alliance began to acquire Galactic Republic-era Rendili StarDrive Dreadnaught-class starships, it found the required 16,000-being crew to be difficult to manage and procure, yet they were in desperate need of warships. After equipping Dreadnaughts with droids and automated systems to reduce the crew requirement to 5,000 beings, thus rendering the ships usable, Rebel engineers began modifying Dreadnaughts to allow for greater speed and efficiency while retaining the original weapon systems. The final product was only recognizable as a descendant of the Dreadnaught-class by the nose of the ship. Most of the internal structure was exposed to space and two dorsal fins provided added maneuverability. These modifications removed the internal docking capacity of the Dreadnaught-class, but the ships were equipped with 20 umbilical docking fixtures like those on the EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate. Unlike the Nebulon escort frigate however, these docking fixtures could not carry other ships through hyperspace.1 In addition, the assault frigate carried a modified assault shuttle on its back, which was secured in a manner that allowed it to be carried in hyperspace. Affiliation: Rebel Allaince, New Republic, Galactic Alliance, Confederation Ship Type: Assault Frigate Class: Heavy Cruiser Manufacturer: Rebel Alliance, New Republic Crew: 4,882 Gunners: 118 Troops: 100 MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull 125 000 (1B) Bridge 5 000 (2) Main Sensor/Communications Array 3 000 Secondary Sensor/Communicatiosn Array 1 000 (3) Main Engines (4) 10 000 ea (3) Secondary Engines (2) 2 500 ea Small Guidance thrusters (many) 200 ea Small Airlocks/Access Hatches(many) 300 ea Large Airlocks (4) 1 000 ea Outer Hull (per 40 ft area) 200 Interior walls (per 20 ft area) 100 Laser Cannon (15) 250 ea Quad Laser Cannon (20) 275 ea Turbolaser Battery (15) 325 ea (4) Shields 25 000 side (150 000 total) Armour - Ignores attacks that do 60md points of damage or less. Anything more than 60md applies all damage done. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. 1B - If the bridge is destroyed then control is automatically given tot eh mainengineering section witht he following penalities: -5 on all combat rolls adn attacks per melee are halved. 2 - Destroying the sensor will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a shuttlecraft at best. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. 3 - Depleting the MDC of the main engines will force the ship to rely on its secondary engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash. 4 - Shields regenerate at 75 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 12 FTL Drive: Class 2 Hyperdrive (200 Ly per hour), Class Back Up Hyperdrive (33 LY per hour) Maximum Range: 1.5 years of constant deployment STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 700m Height: 317m Width: 208m Weight: 4+ million tons Cargo: 7,500 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Laser Cannon (15, 5 forward, 5 left, 5 right) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE - SPACE: 100 000km DAMAGE: 1d6x100 RATE OF FIRE: 4 PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 strike. WEAPON: Quad Laser Cannon (20, 8 forward, 6 left, 6 right) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE - SPACE: 64 000km DAMAGE: 2d6x100 RATE OF FIRE: 4 PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: Turbolaser Battery (15, 5 forward, 5 left, 5 right) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Assault RANGE - SPACE: 240 000km DAMAGE: 5d4x100 RATE OF FIRE: 2 PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +1 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: HOlonet Transceiver with effectively unlimited range and a subspace transceiver with a range of 70 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 1.5 years if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 20,000,000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 40 light years. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 80,000,000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, FullSpectrum Transceivers. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have an area of 500,000km. They canbe focused anywher within sthe search system range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER: Complete navigational data for the entire known galaxy are stored and updated regularily. COMBAT BONUSES: +2 to dodge vs other capital ships Cannot dodge attacks from starfighters etc MECHA COMPLEMENT (STANDARD): Transports - 1 Shuttle REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Rebel Alliance Sourcebook (West End GAmes) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Star Wars Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels (1996)